


Better the Devil You Know

by Trufreak89



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally written in 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trufreak89/pseuds/Trufreak89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jennifer hadn't accepted Needy's rejection after she'd told her what she was? What if she didn't give her a choice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted (On FF Net) in 2009. I'm posting it here after a few requests.

"Neeeedy! Neeeeeeedy!" Anita 'Needy' Lesnicky groaned in frustration as she rolled over in bed and turned to face her window. She caught a flash of brilliant white teeth and bolted upright. Scrambling for her glasses she just had them resting on her nose when her window was pushed up and Jennifer's lithe form crept in to her room.

"Fuck Needs, I've been calling you forever!" Jennifer stretched her limbs, they ached with power and unfulfilled potential. Her body was glowing and her skin was practically humming as she slowly made her way over to Needy's bed. The other girl stiffened, gripping the covers tightly in her fists, as though they would offer some sort of protection against the demon crawling up the length of her bed.

"Get out!" Needy tried to make her voice sound firm and certain, but it came out weak and wobbly. Jennifer smiled, her usual patronising _poor-little-needy_ smile.

"C'mon Needy, cut the crap. You might have got all pissy yesterday but we both know this is exactly where you want me. In your bed...on top-"

Needy's fear dissolved as Jennifer's body slid on top of her, and she found herself pushing out against the other girl and slamming her back down on the bed, reversing their positions. "Or not. Your choice. Never figured you for a top. Go you!" The dark beauty laughed, like it was all some big game. Like she hadn't killed a large percentage of the male population of their year. "Chillax babes." Jennifer's hand ran up Needy's exposed leg, resting just below the leg of her shorts. Needy shuddered, hating her body for betraying her as her pulse quickened and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end in a mixture of excitement and fear.

"Besides, if you're not interested I'm sure I could find someone who is...what's Chip doing these days?" The slap was unexpected and it shocked both girls as Needy's hand connected with Jennifer's cheek for the first time. Jennifer's reaction was mixed, while her eyes were full of wrath her lips twisted in to a cruel smile. "Wanna play rough baby? Fine by me." Her legs kicked out, hitting Needy square in the stomach and sending her flying off the bed. She landed in a crumpled heap on the floor, clutching her stomach and gasping for breath.

"You know what. I'm not _that_ hungry, as you can probably tell by how awesomely hot I'm looking, but I think I can make room for your little boy toy. Later gator." She blew the gasping girl a kiss before making her way over to the window. Needy saw red as she threatened Chip for a second time and pushed aside the pain to get back to her feet and clear the room, barreling in to her best friend and knocking her to the floor. The attack was unexpected and the smaller girl was able to slam Jennifer's head off the floor before she knew what was happening. The blow hardly fazed her, her recent feed preventing her from harm. She growled and a low and threatening sound ripped from her throat as she fought back, scratching and punching as Needy bit and pulled her hair.

Jennifer laughed as Needy began viciously kicking out, her eyes wild with fear and her gaze determined. She blocked each attack with ease, her laughter growing louder. Tears began to form in the smaller girl's eyes as she fought to get back to her feet. She landed a kick in the older girl's chest and scrabbled to get to her feet. Jennifer quickly recovered and pulled her ankle, sending her best friend crashing down on top of her.

Before Needy knew what was happening the dark haired demon's hands clamped around her wrists, keeping her in place as she crushed their lips together. Her eyes widened but her body once again betrayed her and she felt herself melting in to Jennifer. Shivers ran up and down her body, each one pulsating in to her groin. The kiss was as violent as their fight as each girl battled for dominance. Jennifer won, as she always did, and she rolled over so that she was pinning Needy down with her body, leaving her hands free to wander to the hem of the smaller girl's bed shorts.

The blonde gasped as she felt Jennifer's fingernails scrape against the soft flesh of her thigh. She pulled her head away, breaking the kiss. Jennifer growled again, reclaiming the blonde's lips and painfully nipping her sensitive flesh. Needy groaned and blushed as she felt herself getting turned on by the other girl's actions. "Stop!" She pulled away again, only to have Jennifer bite her lower lip and begin to suck it, eliciting more groans from the smaller girl. "Please...stop...oh God, Jennifer please-" Jennifer's finger slipped inside of Needy, and the dark goddess grinned as she felt how wet the other girl was.

"This is exactly what you wanted Needy." She cooed in the blonde's ear, adding another finger as she began slowly moving her hand. "And I'm giving it to you. 'cause that's what biffs are for."

Anita Lesnicky's hips bucked as her best friend's fingers plunged in and out of her, her nails dug in to the flesh of Jennifer's shoulders and her teeth bit down on her lip, trying to keep herself from screaming as Jennifer took her to the point of exploding and then slowed her pace. Her torment continued for what seemed like hours, but was in fact only minutes, until the demonic vixen finally let her come. An orgasm ripped through her, tearing her insides to shreds and leaving Needy shaking. Jennifer kissed and nuzzled her neck, waiting for the smaller girl to calm down and relax her grip.

They lay on the floor in silence while Needy tried to compose herself. She'd never felt anything like she just had. Sex with Chip had always been a five minute wonder, _if that_ , and Needy had always needed to supply her own big finale after her loving boyfriend rolled over and fell asleep. Her legs ached and twitched and the tears rolling down her cheeks felt like they were burning her flesh. She felt ashamed by how much she'd enjoyed what had happened, and even more ashamed that Jennifer had been right. Part of her had wanted it. Had always wanted Jennifer Check.

She was vaguely aware of Jennifer's arms wrapping around her as she picked them both up off the floor and carried her best friend over to her bed. Placing her down with a care that contradicted her earlier violence she pulled the covers over both of them and kept her arms tightly around the smaller blonde.

"I've missed you." She whispered, and Needy found herself responding.

"I've missed you too."

And it was true. In the months since the fire, and Jennifer's re-enactment of _The Exorcist_ on her kitchen floor, she had felt her best friend slowly slipping away from her. She'd tried to tell Chip what was going on, but he didn't understand. Nobody did. The only person who could really understand was the one who was going around eating boys. She'd wanted to run to Jennifer many times, to bury her head in the other girl's ample chest and cry her eyes out. Up until that night she had never let herself give in. Not that she'd really given in. Jennifer had taken what she wanted. _Just as she always did._

"I'm glad I've got you back Needy." She laughed, her voice warm and soothing, almost like she was the real Jennifer again. "I needs my Needy."


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came far too early for Needy and in the cold light of day her guilt had increased tenfold. She felt Jennifer's body pressed firm against her back, her arms wrapped around her waist. She felt the wetness between her legs as she tried to move them, another reminder of the previous night's adventures. She pulled herself free from Jennifer's grasp, thankful that her biff remained sound asleep.

Creeping in to the bathroom she ran the shower and waited for the water to heat up. She stood in her shorts and a vest and shivered as the bitter morning air bit at her flesh. She jumped as Jennifer's arms wrapped around her waist again, her burning flesh warming her to her core.

"Morning babe." Jennifer's voice was warm and seductive as her hands explored the smaller girl's body. Needy yelped as Jennifer's hand slipped under her shorts and pulled away, putting as much distance between them as she could; which in the small en-suite bathroom was very little. The other girl grinned as the familiar game they'd been playing for so long started again. Even before Jennifer had become a demon she had teased and taunted Needy, knowing the other girl wanted her.

She waited for Needy to make her move, which turned out to be a predictable and feeble attempt to push past her, and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist in a crushing embrace. She picked the blonde clear off her feet and threw her in the shower. The hot spray hit Needy in the face as her back slammed painfully in to the tiled wall of the shower. Before she had time to recover from the attack Jennifer was on her again. Instead of another blow Needy found herself receiving a gentle yet urgent kiss as Jennifer began ripping her clothes off of her. Her shorts fell to the floor in tattered shreds and her vest came off in one long piece as Jennifer effortlessly tore it from her body.

Needy began to shake again as Jennifer pulled off her own clothing and stepped back, her hungry gaze eagerly taking in the other girl's body. "Are y-you g-going to eat m-me?" She wrapped her arms around herself protectively, trying to fight back the tears. Jennifer dropped the leer as she stepped in closer, wrapping her arms around the timid blonde and placing soft kisses along her collarbone.

"Who's my biff?"

"I am." Needy sighed as her best friend's perfectly manicured hand slowly slipped down her body.

"Exactly. You're my biff, and we're just playing. Boyfriend girlfriend, right?" Her hand hovered above Needy's centre, waiting for her to reply. "Right?" Her nails dug in the the already bruised flesh of her thigh and Needy whimpered. She nodded, not trusting her voice.

Jennifer took this as permission as she slipped two fingers inside the other girl, finding them a tight fit. Needy moaned at the uncomfortable intrusion, trying to spread her legs a little wider to ease her discomfort. Jennifer gave her a few moments to adjust before beginning a slow teasing rhythm. With the hot spray from the showering soaking both girls, and the soft moans coming from Needy's lips, Jennifer found herself quickly losing control. Her pace increased and as Needy bent forward, her hands supporting herself against the tiled wall and her legs spreading as far as they could, she slipped another finger inside of the smaller girl, stretching her even further.

"Damn, Chip must be fucking tiny if you're this tight." Her harsh words snapped Needy from her trance and she tried to push Jennifer away from her.

She grunted as Jennifer slammed her against the wall again and added yet another finger. Needy felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside as the dark beauty's fingernails scraped against her insides. She had never been so torn between pain and pleasure before and she found her body involuntarily arching back in to Jennifer's.

Her moans grew louder as Jennifer's thrusts grew harder. Her moans turned to screams and she found Jennifer's hand clamped over her mouth. She bit down on the fingers covering her mouth as the fingers inside of her began moving at an impossible speed, tearing her orgasm from her.

Needy's whole body went int to spasm as she finally came, the hot shower washing away her sins as she collapsed against Jennifer. "Hurry up and get showered." The other girl ordered, fully composed and barely out of breath, a complete contrast to the barely conscious blonde leaning against her.

"We're gonna be late."

Her words took a few moments to sink in, and when they did Needy's eyes flew open. "Wait...late for what?"

"For school monostat!"

The morning passed in a haze as Needy finished her shower and walked back in to her room wrapped in a towel. Jennifer was already dressed in yesterday's clothes, yet still managed to look amazing as she stood in front of Needy's closet, pulling out various tops and jeans and tossing them aside. "Here, put these on." It wasn't unusual for Jennifer to pick her outfits, and so the blonde put up no resistance as she pulled on a t-shirt that exposed her midriff and a pair of dark jeans that fit snugly against her backside. Finally she pulled on a navy hoody that Jennifer had bought her that Christmas. She ran a brush through her hair and went to pull it up, but Jennifer snatched the brush from her hands and pulled her down on to her lap.

She ran the brush through her lose blonde curls and picked up Needy's glasses from the nightstand before placing them on for her. "All set." She stood up, her fingers instantly lacing through Needy's as she dragged her towards the door. The blonde barely had time to pick up her school bag before Jennifer had pulled her out the door and down the stairs, her vice like grip never easing. Her mother barely cast a glance as Jennifer bounced down the stairs, pulling Needy along with her.

"Morning girls." She called out, her eyes still glued to the morning paper. "You girls be careful. The police still don't have a clue what killed those poor boys from your school-"

"Don't worry. Needy's safe with me." Jennifer grinned, pulling the smaller girl in for a kiss as her mother sat staring at the paper, oblivious to her daughter's distress.

She fought the kiss out of pride but in the end she kissed the other girl back. After all Jennifer was right. As long as Needy was with Jennifer she was safe. _Better the devil you know._ Her mother's words rang in her mind with a certain amount of irony. "Bye mom."

She followed her biff out in to driveway where Jennifer's convertible sat waiting for them. As Needy climbed in the passenger seat she felt less guilty when Jennifer ran her hand up the length of her leg. Her logical brain reasoned that her body's reaction was a primal coping mechanism. _Flight, fight or fuck._ Only one option kept her mother and Chip safe, so she sat silently in the car and let Jennifer do whatever she wanted. After all, besides the occasional poor hormonal sap getting mutilated, it wasn't like life was much different to how it had always been.

It had nothing to do with the tiny part of her that craved attention from Jennifer; the same part she'd always tried to bury when they'd played boyfriend girlfriend as kids and Jennifer's soft cherry flavoured lips had pressed against hers. No, Needy's reluctant acceptance of the situation had _nothing_ what so ever to do with the butterflies she got in her stomach every time the other girl touched her. Nothing at all _._


	3. Chapter 3

School was, well school was school. The normality of walking around the corridors with Jennifer as she eyed up boys and bitched about girls was a startling slap in the face to Needy. It was like the previous night had never happened, she let Needy go off to the one class they didn't have together, Jennifer wasn't quite right for AP chemistry, and met up with her at lunch to sit at their usual table with a crowd of wanna be Jennifers and drooling boys.

Needy was just beginning to relax and come out of the daze she had been in when she spotted Chip walking towards her. He smiled at her and she found she couldn't smile back. She didn't want him any where near Jennifer and she didn't miss the way the other girl looked at her as her boyfriend approached. "Hey Chipper!" Jennifer started before Needy had a chance and the blonde just kept her head down, focusing intently on the lunch she'd barely touched.

"Jennifer." He replied in his usual dismissive tone as though he were talking to something he just stepped on. It wasn't like he tried very hard to get on with Needy's biff, despite how many times she'd pleaded for him to just give Jennifer a chance. "Hey Needy, do you wanna go see that new movie tonight? I could pick you up at-"

"Needy's coming over to my house to help me with my English essay. Isn't that right Needy?" The smaller girl nodded, not daring to raise her head to look Chip in the eye. She was a terrible liar and she could feel her eyes watering at the thought of what Jennifer would do to her boyfriend if she accidentally let slip that something was wrong.

"Helping, or doing?" Chip snapped defiantly and Needy felt herself beginning to hyperventilate. Why couldn't he just drop it and leave?

"Wouldn't you love to know what we _do._ " Jennifer's comeback was below the belt and Needy felt her eyes begin to sting.

"Needy?" He looked to his girlfriend for support, while the other girl never said no to Jennifer she never usually stayed so quite when he and her biff were arguing.

"J-just go away Chip." Needy's voice was weak and hoarse, barely above a whisper, but he still heard it. His eyes widened as Jennifer grinned smugly and draped an arm loosely around the blonde's shoulders.

"Bye Chip." She waved sarcastically, angering the teenage boy further. He didn't ask Needy why she sounded so upset or why she couldn't look at him. He just stormed off, taking his wounded pride with him instead of his girlfriend.

The others at the table laughed at Chip along with Jennifer, making snark little comments and feeding Jennifer's already massive ego. The dark haired vixen leant in to whisper in Needy's ear, "You're mine now, not his. Right?"

Needy nodded her head, still not raising her gaze from her untouched plate. "Right?" She felt Jennifer's nails dig in to her thigh under the table and almost whimpered.

"Right."

The nails digging in to her flesh pulled away and became a soothing caress against her already bruised thigh. "You can stay over tonight...we'll have another little sleep over." It wasn't a question this time, it was simply another of Jennifer's never ending demands. Needy nodded again and excused herself to go to the bathroom. She walked calmly out of the cafeteria but began to run the second she was out of Jennifer's sight. She caught up to Chip outside his locker, puffing and panting.

"I see Jennifer's let you off your leash. God Needy, you do every fucking thing she says! Its-"

"Shut up!" Needy shouted a little louder than she intended, attracting dirty looks from several passing students. Her fragile nerves were already frazzled and she found herself trying to sink in to the lockers. "It's over Chip. I...I can't take it anymore. You and Jennifer just can't get on and...and she's my best friend. I'm sorry...we just can't be together anymore-"  
"Why? Because Jennifer fucking Check clicked her heels and said we couldn't? This is bullshit Anita!" He slammed his fist off his locker, his face growing red with anger as he screamed at her. Needy felt the tears beginning to spill over her cheeks and wanted so badly to break down and tell him everything. She couldn't though, everything she was doing was to keep him safe. He could hate her for it now, but if it meant he'd live past high school then she could take his anger.

He was still shouting at her when Jennifer walked down the corridor. She'd walked the other way, probably suspecting what Needy was up to, and so Chip didn't see her as she walked up behind him and slammed him head first in to his locker. "What the fuck!" He howled as he turned and found Jennifer standing before him, her arms crossed and her gaze murderous. "You know what, I give up. You're as fucked up as she is Needy! You're welcome to each other!" He stormed off, cradling his bleeding forehead. Jennifer watched him go, only turning her attention to her best friend once Chip was out of sight.

Her face held an odd look, like she was torn between emotions and so her smile came out as cold and ruthless. "So, you walked past three bathrooms to use the one near Chip's locker?" She pushed Needy across the corridor and in to the girl's bathroom. "You lied to me Needy, that's so not fucking aces!"

"I broke up with him!" Needy's confession stopped the other girl in her tracks, and a predator like grin spread over her lips as she closed in on Needy, pushing her up against a sink.  
"So you're all mine?" Her arms locked around the blonde's waist to emphasize the point as her lips attacked the column of her throat.

"All yours." Needy sighed, letting her tired body rest against Jennifer's marble like form. Both her body and her mind were exhausted and she didn't know how long she could keep up the charade. She wasn't even quite sure what part she was faking anymore. There had always been an underlying subtext between the two of them and Needy couldn't deny she'd buried her feelings for the other girl. At thirteen she'd thought it was normal to love her biff the way she did, thought it was normal to still play boyfriend girlfriend. It hadn't been until Jennifer had started fucking anything with a dick that she'd realised the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach had been jealousy. And that wasn't normal.

Chip was right. She did whatever Jennifer asked. Sure she'd put up the pretense of a fight, but in the end Jennifer would sweet talk her, lavish her in attention and make her feel like the most important girl in the world and she would cave.

"Don't worry baby." Jennifer soothed in to her ear, and Needy had to force herself to remember that it wasn't Jennifer, not really. It was a demon wearing a Jennifer suit. An evil, murderous thing that had no right to exist. "Jennifer's gonna take care of her Needy. I'm sorry about last night...It's just when I'm full, and when I'm hungry I'm just this mega bitch...I'm ok now. It's just me again, promise. It's just you and me Lesnicky, no fucking pencil dick Chip." A demon in a Jennifer suit, with her hands, her voice, her memories...

As the demon in Jennifer's body rubbed her back and whispered warming words in to her ear Needy felt a sickening realisation in the pit of her stomach. Apart from the occasional devouring of a boy, Jennifer Check was exactly as she usually was. A controlling, egotistical, megalomaniac who wanted everyone, including Needy, to want her. The demon didn't change who she was, not really, it just brought out the worst in her. And to be honest, the worst of Jennifer was hardly buried deep beneath the surface.

Fresh tears fell from Needy's cheek as she realised something which everyone else already seemed to know. Her biff was a bitch.  
  


* * *

 

"You're pissed at me aren't you?" Needy looked up from Jennifer's English essay and found her best friend reading an issue of _Cosmo._ "I can tell, you've got that look on your face."

"What look?" Needy sighed, closing the book she was working from and giving Jennifer her full attention. Jennifer tossed her magazine aside and pulled the smaller girl over to her so that she was sitting between her legs.

"The _Jennifer-fucked-up-again_ look." She wrapped her arms around her best friend, cradling her protectively. "Jeez Needy, I said I was sorry about that shit last night...and this morning."

"It's ok." Needy sighed, resting her head on Jennifer's shoulder. Everything was far from ok, but she was too tired to argue and it wouldn't have done her much good anyway. The dark haired girl began kissing her neck and her wandering hands reached under her t-shirt. "Jen, please, I'm tired." The timid blonde could barely keep her eyes open.

"Alright sleepy head...but I want some lovin' in the mornin'." She released the yawning girl from her grasp and watched as she took out a pair of pyjamas that she kept in the drawer of the bedside cabinet. Needy had changed in front of her best friend countless times before, but as she began peeling off her clothing she felt self conscious.

The pale skin around her thighs and hips was marred with angry purple bruises and a deep bite mark sat just above the waistband of her pyjama shorts. "Mmmm, poor baby." Jennifer bent her head in low, her soft lips brushing against the harsh mark. "I'm sorry Needs...guess I got a little carried away." The blonde moaned as Jennifer's lips kissed a path along her waistband. Jennifer began purring as Needy's fingers dug in to her shoulders as she tried to keep herself standing upright.

"Are you sure you're too tired?" She dragged her burning hot tongue over the bite, eliciting a whimper of pleasure from the smaller girl. She grinned as she pulled the blonde down on to her lap and began placing gentle and loving kisses on her lips. She was completely different to the night before. No longer forceful she was soft and caring, careful not to cause her biff any more pain.

The dark haired beauty gently lay her down on the bed, easing her shorts off as she went. "Just say stop, and you know I will Needs." Her voice was sincere and Needy genuinely believed her. Her eyes drifted shut as Jennifer kissed a teasing trail down her stomach and her hips, ending at her centre. They flew open again as her tongue darted out, hitting her already sensitive bud. Her hands buried themselves in Jennifer's ebony locks as the other girl began licking and sucking between her legs and playfully biting her folds.

"Fuck Jen!" Her fingers clenched in to fists, pulling Jennifer away as she felt close to screaming. The last thing they wanted was Jennifer's mom bursting in on them. The other girl seemed to understand as she slowly made her way up Needy's body and began kissing her again. This time she let her hand replace her mouth and Needy's increasingly louder moans were drowned out by Jennifer's full lips.

Needy's tired body could only cope with so much and she came quickly, her body tightening around Jennifer's hand and then slowly releasing itself as she calmed back down. By the time Jennifer slipped her hand out from between the other girl's legs Needy was fast asleep with her face buried in the crook of Jennifer's shoulder. She looked more at ease than she had the night before and Jennifer felt a twinge of guilt as she took in the bruises on her body.

She had never meant to hurt Needy. She'd just been so full and horny after her last kill and she'd found herself making her way to Needy, just as she had the night of the fire. The blonde had freaked out big time when Jennifer had tried explaining what had happened, and what she needed to do to sustain herself. She'd turned her back on her biff and rejection was not something Jennifer Check was used to. Especially not from _her_ Needy. And as bad as Jennifer felt, she couldn't help but feel a smug satisfaction at the thought that Needy was _all_ hers. She'd dumped that pecker-head Chip, albeit to save his life, and promised she was Jennifer's. The dark haired beauty settled down beside her best friend and wrapped her arms around her protectively, her extremely hot body temperature keeping the other girl warm.

"I need you Needs." She whispered in to Needy's ear while she slept, something she had done for years; but as usual Needy was too out of it to hear her. "Love you."


	4. Chapter 4

When Jennifer opened her eyes she felt like shit. The familiar ache in her stomach had returned and she knew the emptiness inside of her could only be filled by one thing. Dragging herself out of bed she checked the mirror and found her skin was greasy and her hair was flat and dull. She looked almost as bad as she felt.

"You're gonna eat another boy again, aren't you?" Needy's meek voice spoke up from the corner of her room, like an extension of Jennifer's conscience.

"Fuck Needs, don't start, ok?" She ran her hands through her hair, trying to fluff it up. "So what if I eat some stupid boy? You're precious fucking Chip isn't on the menu!" She didn't mean to shout at her biff, she hated seeing the way Needy pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head in them, withdrawing in on herself.

"What do you want me to do Needs? Fucking starve?" She closed the distance between them, crawling up the bed and looking every bit as sexy as she normally did. "You want me looking my best, don't you? Hmm?" She pulled Needy's legs down and her chin up so she was looking at her.

"I don't want somebody we've known from kindergarten dying!" Needy snapped, fresh tears filling up in her eyes.

Jennifer sat back, her face twisted in deep concentration. "I want to make you happy." And she really did, but she couldn't deny her body what it needed.

"Then don't kill anybody!" Jennifer was quickly losing what little patience she had left and she stood up, walking around the room to try and calm down.

"You don't fucking get it! I can't just not eat! Fuck Needs!" She almost put her fist through the wall until Needy's arms wrapped around her and the blonde buried her face in her back.

"I'm sorry, Jen."

Jennifer sighed as she turned around and slipped her arms around the smaller girl. Without warning she lifted her off the ground and turned around so that her back slammed off the wall. Needy winced but said nothing, allowing Jennifer to continue. She captured the smaller girls lips, with one of her hands slipping under her shorts.

"Jen." The blonde whined, squirming as Jennifer giggled and caressed her under the thin material of her shorts.

"Neeeeedy." Jennifer teased, her hand making small circles against her sensitive flesh. "What if I made you a promise?" A single digit slipped inside her and Needy groaned in frustration at the slow and teasing movements of Jennifer's hand.

"W-what k-kind of a-" She grunted as Jennifer slipped in a second digit and increased her pace.

"I won't kill any boys from Devil's Kettle." She purred in to Needy's ear, nibbling on her earlobe. "I'll go in to the city, I'll find some low life and I'll eat him all up...you'd never have to know about them. Does that sound good baby?"

Needy was barely listening, the sound of her own heartbeat was thudding in her ears, drowning everything else out. She felt Jennifer's fingers moving in and out of her and her hips began to buck against the dark beauty's hand. "Needy!" Jennifer snapped, curling her fingers and drawing a grasp out of the smaller girl. "Pay attention!" As always Jennifer demanded Needy's full attention and as usual she got what she wanted. Needy focused her gaze on the other girl and forced her self to listen.

"We can make this work babe, you just have to stop being so fucking anal!" Jennifer's movements became faster and harsher and Needy's fingers began digging in to the flesh of Jennifer's backside. "Tell me we can do this Needy." The blonde's eyes were rolled to the back of her head and all she could do to answer was grunt. "Tell me!"

"W-we...fuck! Jen!" Needy gasped as she felt her body beginning to spasm. Deliberately Jennifer began to ease off, teasing the other girl.

"We can make it work...I swear. Go eat boys!" Needy found herself rambling as Jennifer picked up the pace again, sending the blonde closer and closer to ecstasy. Jennifer grinned, drinking in Needy's euphoria.

"I'd rather eat you."

It took over half an hour and a hot shower for Needy's legs to work properly again. When she was finally dressed she found Jennifer waiting patiently on the bed for her. "I'm ditching today." She said it as casually as if she were spending the day in the mall.

"You going in to the city?" Needy tried to keep her voice calm. Jennifer killing strangers was better than Jennifer killing Chip.

"I'll be back tonight." She pulled the smaller girl in for a tantalising kiss. "Be good."

* * *

 

Jennifer had warned Needy to be good with a cheeky grin on her soft full lips, but Needy knew full well that underneath the humour lay a serious threat. She might as well have tattooed _'stay the fuck away from Chip'_ on the the blonde's forehead. While Needy did what Jennifer told her ninety-nine percent of the time, there was still that one time when she wouldn't bow down to the self confessed queen of Devil's Kettle. Pulling her hood up over her head, as though it would hide her if Jennifer were watching, she walked up to Chip's front door and gingerly knocked.

His parents had already left for work and so when the door opened she knew it would be Chip standing in front of her. What she hadn't expected was the state he was in. His hair was a ruffled mess, like he hadn't bothered to wash the gel from it the night before, his eyes were red and puffy, framed by thick black shadows. "What do you want?" He sneered while he kept the door only half open.

"Chip I know that I hurt you, and I'm so sorry, but you have to believe me when I say it's for your own good-" He slammed the door in her face without waiting for her to finish.

"Chip!" She shouted, knowing he was still standing by the door. "Look, Jennifer isn't herself right now and...and she needs me-"

"I need you!" Came the bitter retort from the closed door. Needy sighed, sometimes boys could just be _so_ immature. "You're always putting lesbo fucking barbie before me! You're my girlfriend Needy, not hers!" Needy's frustration bubbled over in to rage. She was sick of Chip's whining and insecurities. She was trying to save his damn life and he was crying like a girl!

She was tired of putting on a front with him; with everyone. Pretending to love him, telling him he was amazing in bed when half the time she missed the fact they were even having sex. He was insecure and obnoxious. He acted like he wouldn't touch Jennifer with a stolen dick and yet he was more obsessed with her than Needy. Everything was always about Jennifer with him. Well for once it was going to be about Needy. "Yeah, well I hope Jennifer does eat you!" She shouted, not caring that Chip wouldn't understand.

"No problem." Jennifer's gruff reply startled Needy and she spun around to find her best friend standing behind her, arms crossed and brow knitted. Her gaze was murderous and it wasn't just Chip who was in the firing line.

"Jen, let me explain-" The taller girl swatted Needy away like a fly buzzing around her ear. Her body was practically humming with energy and her flawless beauty revealed that she had definitely eaten. Needy slammed against the side of the porch and Chip ran out of the house to help her. He'd only taken two steps when Jennifer's hand clamped around his throat.

He spluttered and choked as he struggled to breath and his nails helplessly scratched at Jennifer's arm. She didn't even flinch as his fingers tore chunks of skin from her arm. Chip's eyes widened as he saw the shredded skin repair itself, leaving no trace of his attempts to fight her off. "Jennifer, please!"

"Do you really think I'm that fucking retarded that I wouldn't know what you were doing? _Oh Jennifer, go out of town, don't kills boys we know!_ I knew the second my back was turned-"

"I don't love him!" Needy found herself screaming at her biff and she had no idea why but her words just flowed out and she couldn't stop them. "I never fucking loved him! Do you know hard it is to kiss _that_? To let him slip his pencil dick inside you then have to tell him it was the most magical moment of your god damned life? I only went with Chip because I wanted to be normal! I was sick of following you around like a little puppy! I thought if I made myself love Chip I could forget about you, but you wouldn't fucking let me! You wanted to go off and fuck boys and still have me waiting at home for you. Well it's not fair Jennifer!"

Her best friend didn't speak. She didn't move or even acknowledge what Needy had just said. Chip was wide eyed and crying, but whether that was from learning his girlfriend was really a lesbian infatuated with her best friend, or from his impending death, she wasn't sure. "You're pissed because I put Chip first for once." She continued, her voice lower now, but her tone still desperate. "Well now you know how it feels to be second best...you never put me first Jen!" Chip groaned as Jennifer's grip around his neck tightened. His face began to turn blue and his light jeans turned a darker shade as he peed himself with fear.

Without warning the dark beauty jerked her arm and sent the crying teenager slamming against his front door. His head slammed off the ground as he fell and he lay there without moving. Needy desperately wanted to run over to him and check he was alive, but she knew better and stood still. Waiting for Jennifer's next move. "In the car." She growled, her eyes never leaving Chip's form. Needy stole a quick glance at her ex-boyfriend and saw his chest begin to slowly rise and fall. He was alive at least.

Doing as she was told she slowly limped over to Jennifer's car. She'd went over on her ankle when she'd been pushed and the offending joint was quickly swelling up. She turned around and found her best friend standing directly behind her. She silently opened the door to the car and maneuvered herself in, carefully lifting her ankle in last. Jennifer walked around to the other side, her eyes still glued to Chip. Every fibre of her being was telling her to go back and rip him apart. Ignoring her instincts she started the car, finally tearing her gaze away to concentrate on the road.

Needy's fingers dug in to the upholstery of the seat. She hated when Jennifer drove fast under normal circumstances, never mind when her mood was murderous. "Jen, can you slow down a bit?" She closed her eyes as the car spun around a corner on two wheels. "Jennifer!"

The tires screeched to a halt as Jennifer slammed her foot on the brakes. She growled, a deep and threatening sound, and her hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly she was leaving indentations. "You were with that mother-fucker for two years...two fucking years!" She growled, her voice almost unrecognizable. "Why didn't you just tell me..." She trailed off, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Remember when we were fourteen...you started fucking Dean Coombes, and we had a sleep over. You said you didn't want to play the game 'cause you had a real boyfriend to fuck you." Needy was filling up herself and she felt her body begin to shake. "You didn't need me anymore."

"Fuck Needs!" She slammed her fist off the steering wheel. "I've always needed you. You should know that fucktard." She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and easily pulled her over to sit on her knee. With one arm wrapped around the blonde, she used her free hand to ease off her shoe and began gently massaging her swollen ankle.

Needy wrapped her arms around Jennifer's neck, burying her face in the other girl's dark locks.

"I love you Needy."

"I love you too." The smaller girl sighed, her body relaxing in to Jennifer's. "I've always loved you most."


	5. Chapter 5

"Babe I love you, but if that limp dick gave you crabs he's dead-"

"Jen!" Needy blushed as she scratched at the waistline of her sweat pants for the third time that night. "I'm clean...more than I can say for you." She laughed as she dodged a flying pillow.

"I'll be the judge of that." Jennifer cleared the room in an instant, her hands grasping at Needy's pants. The movement startled the smaller girl and she took a step back, almost losing her balance. "Whoa jumpy. I'm just gonna play doctor." She pushed Needy, sending her sprawling back on to the bed. Grinning she pulled the blonde's pants down, carelessly tossing them aside. She stopped when she saw what was plaguing the other girl. The bite mark was a few days old, yet it was still red and inflamed. The indentations themselves were a dark purple with a tinge of yellow. It looked infected.

"Fuck!" Needy caught sight of the mark and sat bolt upright.

"Maybe you should see a real doctor." Jennifer hesitantly ran her fingers over the the mark, guilt momentarily flashing over her face.

"And say what?" The smaller girl snapped with irritation. "My demon girlfriend bit me!"

Her frown deepened as Jennifer began giggling. "What's so funny?"

"You said girlfriend." Jennifer grinned, her eyes full of playful mischief. "Am I your girl Needy?" The blonde forgot all about the bite, and everything else, as Jennifer slid her body on top of her and her lips teased a path along her jaw line.

"You've always been my girl." Needy's hands slipped down to Jennifer's waist, cupping her ass and pulling her in closer. Jennifer gasped as Needy's hand snaked up her skirt and in between her legs. The other girl had never really been one to take the lead, but it was a nice change and Jennifer certainly wasn't complaining as she felt slim fingers grasp her underwear. That was until she heard the ripping sound. She tried to jump up, but Needy held her firmly in place with a grip so tight her wrist was turning red.

"That was my good thong special needs!" She growled, the demon in her surfacing despite her best attempt to keep calm.

She hated how the thing inside of her made her feel. Whenever she was pissed off or turned on it seemed poor Needy got the brunt of it. She expected Needy to sulk and try to push her away, like the little prick tease she was. What she didn't expect was for the blonde to simply shrug and tear the thin slip of fabric right off. "Tough shit." Before she knew it the smaller girl switched their positions and had Jennifer on her back. It was somewhere she was used to being, but not with Needy on top of her. The smaller girl pulled Jennifer's t-shirt over her head and took in her body with a hungry gaze.

Jennifer suddenly felt self conscious and tried to grab her shirt. "I'm not in the mood Needs. Got a headache." Needy ignored her and pulled the t-shirt back out of her grasp. "C'mon Needs, stop fucking around!"

"Or what?" She pushed Jennifer back down, her petite body pinning the other girl to the bed. Jennifer felt fear for the first time in months. She was supposed to be the one in control. That's how they worked.

She knew that if she needed to she could snap Needy's neck in a heart beat. The blonde was no real danger to her, but as she roughly grabbed Jennifer's hands and wrapped the t-shirt around them the dark vixen felt a rush of fear and an undeniable ache between her legs. Forceful Needy was quite the turn on.

"Fuck me Needy, did you finally grow a pair? Hmm? You gonna fuck me?" Jennifer grinned, deliberately goading the other girl.

"Jen...shut up." The words were like a slap in the face and Jennifer was so shocked she actually fell silent. For a few moments anyway.

"You know what. Game over Needs." She began to try and wriggle the t-shirt off of her hands and found it tied too tight.

"Who's playing?" Jennifer felt that rush of fear again

 _'I need you frightened...I need you hopeless.'_ The words she had spoken to Collin before ripping him apart flashed in her mind and she began squirming all the more. Needy leant over, her warm soft body pressing against every inch of Jennifer's skin while her hand traveled under her skirt.

"Are you scared?" Needy's voice sent shivers up and down her spine and Jennifer found herself replying without hesitation.

" _Yes_."  
  


* * *

 

"I said back off!" Needy grimaced as she slammed in to the wall opposite her bed. She somehow managed to land crouched on her feet but it didn't soften the blow any. "Fuck, special ed, what is with you?" Jennifer rubbed her neck where Needy had almost taken a chunk of her flesh out with her teeth. The deep scratches on her back were already healing themselves but still stung as she pulled her shirt back on.

She could put up with her best friend's new found freakish confidence in the bedroom, but the biting had quickly become more painful than pleasurable, as though Needy were trying to devour her. Needy sat on the floor, nursing her dignity as she tried to come up with a reason for why she'd just drawn blood from her biff.

"I'm sorry." Needy's voice was quite and withdrawn, her new assertiveness seemed to have been drained away and she sat in a crumpled heap. Jennifer's temper faded just as quickly and she closed the distance between them in a few short strides. Scooping the smaller girl up she took her back over to the bed and sat with her cradled in her arms. The embrace was warm and comforting, but Needy felt the power coursing through Jennifer's deceptively slim arms. The other girl was a clear danger and something deep inside Needy didn't like that. She felt restless and agitated with her limbs trapped beneath Jennifer's. The other girl's skin was hot and clammy against her own. The air inside the room felt stale and stifling.

"You're burning up." Jennifer's voice was a soft purr in her ear, yet another irritation. Needy had to get out. She needed to be outside, far away from Jennifer Check.

"I've got to...I need to go." She pulled herself free from the other girl's grasp and started pulling on her clothes.

"Go where? This is you're fucking house." Jennifer rose from the bed, looking equally pissed off and concerned. "What's going on with you Needs? You're acting like you're fucking possessed-" What ever else Jennifer had been about to say died in her throat as her eyes widened and narrowed in on the purple mark just visible at the top of her chest.

Needy felt herself begin to panic as her eyes settled on the mark above her breast. "What the fuck have you done Jen?" The panic gave way to anger. Something vile and ugly began to stir within her, and once again she saw her biff as the enemy. Every fibre of her being was torn between fight and flight and her stomach felt like it was being rung inside out.

"Needy." Jennifer was doing a better job of keeping her temper under control and she began to slowly make her way over to the other girl. Slithering like a snake. The bile inside her throat began to rise and Needy struggled to keep herself from heaving as Jennifer came closer.

As soon as Jennifer lay a hand on her she lost her battle and the contents of her stomach ended up on her bedroom carpet. She recoiled in disgust as the thick, black, tar-like substance she had seen Jennifer throw up rolled around in front of her. The tar ebbed and flowed, with deadly spikes forming on it's surface.

"Fuck." Was all Jennifer could manage to say as she watched the black goo rise up with one final push before splashing back down to the floor and covering one of her shoes. Needy slumped to the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest and tears running down her pale cheeks.

"What have you done to me?"

"Are you coming to bed or what?" Jennifer huffed as she tossed a pillow at her best friend. The blonde had been on the internet for three hours straight trawling through site after site full of crap about demons and possession. Ninety nine percent of what she'd found was bullshit, speculation, or some twelve year old goth kid's Myspace page. One thing that seemed consistent on all of the genuine sites was that being bitten by a demon was bad news. Few people survived the bite, but those that did began to take on the powers and abilities of the demon. Invulnerability and shining bouncy hair like Jennifer didn't seem all that bad, but of course there was a down side. Eventually the hunger would follow and Needy would have to feed just as Jennifer did. She already felt weak and run down but she pushed aside all thoughts of what it would take to ease her pain. Jennifer was not so evasive.

"Looks like we're both going to have to start taking trips to the city, huh?" She appeared behind Needy out of nowhere and the action startled the smaller girl. She jumped from her chair, once again putting distance between the two of them.

"What we need is to find a cure!"  
"A cure?" The demonic vixen laughed as she closed in on Needy in an all to predatory way. "You can't cure perfection Needs! We're like revolution or something!"

"Evolution." Needy corrected, ignoring the other girl as she rolled her eyes. "We're not the missing link Jennifer. I don't even know _**what**_ we are! Whatever it is, it's evil. We have to get rid of it-"

"Whatever." Jennifer turned her back on her and returned the bed, idly picking up a magazine. Needy felt an ache in her chest as she realised the distance between them was more than just physical.

There were times when the blonde had questioned why exactly she and Jennifer had ever stayed friends. Sometimes they could be like polar opposites. Needy was fair and plain, bright and virtuous, or at least she tried to be. Jennifer was dark and gorgeous, scheming and devious. She had no problem with killing boys if it meant she got to keep her perfect, blemish free, flame retardant skin. Boys were like second class citizens to her. She felt no remorse about using them to further her own needs. She was _fourth wave feminism._ Needy felt the ache in her chest as she realised Jennifer would have no idea what she was talking about.

"Sand box love never dies." She whispered to herself, trying to find the strength to carry on. So what if Jennifer wasn't exactly like her. She was her biff...and her lover. That had to count for something.

"Damn straight." She was startled that Jennifer had heard her mumbled words, but soon realised that super hearing came with the demon package. She blushed as Jennifer's whispered words reached her ears.

"Jennifer Check! That's not very lady like." She giggled as she closed the distance between them, her unease around the other girl had finally worn off and it was like nothing had changed between them. Except of course that they were floating six inches above Needy's bed and from the grin on Jennifer's face she guessed it wasn't the dark haired beauty's doing.

 


	6. Chapter 6

"For the last time, I'm not eating any boys!" Jennifer smirked as two sophomores walked by in time to overhear Needy's outburst.

"Problem?" She glared at them, and they ducked there heads down and kept on walking. Needy never had a problem at school when Jennifer was around. Well unless Jennifer was the problem.

"You look like shit." Jennifer repeated what had started their earlier conversation. "You need to eat."

"I'll live." Needy kept her voice to a low hush as students milled around them. One particularly naive freshman tried to push past Jennifer to get to his locker and was rewarded with a sharp shove. The startled boy went to open his mouth to curse and was shoved to the floor by a passing jock.

"Hey Chris." Jennifer flashed him a smile as the freshman scrambled to his feet and forgot all about his locker.

"Chris is cute. Pretty dumb too, it'd be easy to get him alone in the woods. How about we do it together? I could do with a snack-"

"How can you stand there and talk about this like you're picking lunch?" Needy snapped, her already pungent mood taking a turn for the worse.

"Because I am." With a flick of her hair Jennifer turned her back on her and walked off to catch up with Chris.

"Lovers tiff?" Needy felt her teeth sink in to her lower lip. The pain lasted only an instant as her torn skin healed itself, but her irritation at Chastity was not about to disappear as quickly.

"Fuck you." Chastity looked surprised by Needy's language. She was not one to drop the F bomb in school. Before the other girl could respond Needy pushed past her, shoving her out of her way and trailing after Jennifer.

"Needy!" She stopped in her tracks only half way up the corridor. "We really need to talk." Chip dragged her in to an empty classroom and she felt an odd mixture of apprehension and annoyance. She didn't have time to nurture Chip's damaged ego.

"I've been thinking, I know you didn't mean what you said the other night. You're my girl, and we love each other. We could run away, right now! Jennifer could never get to us-"

"Chip." She sighed as she put some distance between them, wary of Jennifer catching her talking to him. "I'm helping Jennifer-"

"Helping her? Are you nuts? We need to get away! Or put that demon bitch down-" His words died in his throat as Needy unexpectedly flung a chair at him, narrowly missing his head. "What the?" He gasped as the smaller girl clenched her hand around his neck and lifted him clean off the floor. His eyes widened as he realised he'd lost Needy to the demon.

"Early lunch?" The delight in Jennifer's words shook Needy out of her daze and she instantly let go of her ex. Chip's legs crumpled beneath him and he fell to the floor in a heap. "C'mon Needs, I thought you'd finally got yourself some balls."

Needy turned her back on a sobbing Chip and set her deathly glare on her best friend. "Just leave him be." Jennifer fell silent, but stood with her arms crossed and a glare on her flawless face. The blonde turned back to Chip, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible she said, "Just forget about me Chip. I'm not your girl anymore. Move on. Live your life." Her words held a hidden threat and Chip seemed to get the message as he slowly nodded.   
  
He scrambled to his feet and slowly made his way past the blonde, his eyes wide and pleading. Jennifer went to grab his collar, but was stopped by the stern expression her biff wore on her pale and sallow face. Once Chip was safely out of the door the blonde let her guard down and slumped against the nearest desk, burying her face in her hands.

Jennifer stood by the door, unsure of what to say or do. Needy was falling apart. Her mind was in bits and her body was slowly dying of starvation. Jennifer had never gone longer than a few days without feeding once the hunger started. She had no idea what would happen to the other girl if she kept refusing to feed.

"Needy-"

"Let's go to the city."

 

* * *

 

Needy had only ever been to the city a handful of times. Most of those had been a trip to the large shopping complex, which was probably big enough to fit the whole of Devil's Kettle in. Jennifer had dragged her along to find dresses for the spring fling and the winter formal. Her biff thrived in the city, all of the people, the sounds, the lack of anything remotely green and natural. Needy however hated the stale smell of the shopping mall, the choking smell of exhaust fumes on the overcrowded roads and the harsh artificial lighting on the streets. It was never dark in the city.

Not in the areas they usually went to anyway. Jennifer led them down a rather shabby street, where every second street lamp was out, and most of the windows were boarded up or broken. Needy shrunk into herself, clinging to Jennifer for protection. Jennifer radiated power and danger, Needy could almost feel it leaking from the pores of her skin. Apparently the guy who followed them into an empty lot didn't realise just how much danger the dark haired beauty posed.

"Evening girls." He wore cheap boots and a grubby cowboy's hat. With his plaid shirt and faded jeans he looked like he would fit better in Devils Kettle than the city. Maybe he was a drifter, a vagrant passing through the city from god knows where. Nobody would miss him. Needy felt nauseous as she realised she'd been weighing the man up, like a mountain lion stalking her prey. Jennifer had obviously come to the same conclusion, or just didn't care about whether anyone would miss the man or not, as she let her hand drop from Needy's and smirked at the man.

"Is it Halloween already? And what the fuck are you meant to be? An extra from _Brokeback Mountain_?"

The man's grin soon disappeared as he lost all pretence of niceties. "Girlie, you got a foul little mouth. I reckon I know what will shut it real good." He grabbed his crotch, emphasising his point as he hungrily drunk in the sight of the two little lost girls. The blonde was practically shaking with fear, but her friend with the smart mouth burst in to a fit of laughter. Something wasn't right about that girl.

"With that? Hardly a mouthful is it?" Her eyes flashed with amusement and...did they just glow yellow? Th cowboy wannabe rubbed his eyes, he really shouldn't have had that last double. He doubted he could even get it up after the amount of whiskey he'd drank since breakfast, but he'd have a damn good try. The busty brunette definitely had his cock twitching. She looked like the type who would put up a fight. Her quiet friend would be less fun, but he'd had worse. The girl was certainly a looker. Nice flat stomach, cute little ass.

"Why don't you come here and we'll see how big that mouth of yours is?" To hiss surprise the dark haired girl took a step closer, a deep hunger in her eyes.

"Come on then _big boy_." His grin widened as the girl called his bluff. Oh she'd be real fun. She stepped in closer and he could smell her sweet perfume and feel the heat radiating from her tight little body. His dick strained, rubbing against his jeans. He felt his mouth go dry as he anticipated shoving the teenager against the nearest wall, pushing up her skirt and shoving his hard length inside of her.

His eyes widened as the girl's hand clamped around his package over his jeans, her firm fingers massaging him through the thick material. He groaned and roughly grabbed her wrist, stopping her from pulling away. The teenager had no intention of pulling away though and with her free hand she undid his zip and then moved her other hand inside of his jeans and under the thin material of his boxer shorts. His hips bucked involuntarily as her searing hot hands closed around his throbbing cock.

Needy stood speechless, her eyes wide and her mind blank. What the hell was Jennifer playing at? She was meant to be feeding, not fucking. She watched as Jen pushed the guy up against the wall, her hand slowly stroking his length. "Needy, come over here." Her voice was a firm command and the blonde found herself complying at once. The cowboy's grin widened as Needy stood beside her biff, unsure of where to look.

"Don't be getting any ideas cowboy, she's a muff diver...and she's mine." The stranger let out another groan. "You like to watch big boy?" Jennifer pulled her hand out of his pants unexpectedly and turned her attention to Needy. The action was so quick that Needy didn't see it coming. Jennifer had her pinned to the wall before she knew it.

"Easy." Jen mumbled in to her ear as the smaller girl bucked against her. She didn't like how things were turning out. Jennifer lovingly stroked the side of her face and began to calm. The dark haired beauty's lips claimed hers in an instant and she became lost in the kiss. She was aware of the cowboy, with his hand on his dick and a grin on his face, as Jennifer slipped her hand under Needy's jeans. She didn't care anymore. Jennifer, _her Jennifer,_ was rubbing her hand against her panties and that was all that mattered. She felt herself getting turned on, and her fingers digging in to the nape of Jennifer's neck. She felt the hunger too. She was starving, her body was weak and she had to fight the urge to sink her teeth in to her biff's lips and rip them from her face. She shuddered as Jennifer's fingers plunged inside of her.

She heard the cowboy whimpering as he watched the two girls and clamped her eyes shut, trying to block him out. When Jennifer abruptly stopped her eyes snapped open. She felt Jennifer's body pushed against her own, the cowboy stood behind her, his dick in one hand and a clump of dark hair in the other. He looked mean and determined. Jennifer looked amused.

"Haven't you ever heard three's a crowd?" She turned with lightening speed, her hand clamping on to the cowboy's exposed member. His eyes widened as her fingers clamped around his balls in an iron grip. His hands desperately tried to pull Jennifer's away, but she was too strong for him, and she began to squeeze even harder. The man's face became red and strained, his eyes were growing bloodshot and he was whimpering like a wounded animal.

With every breath she took Needy could taste and smell the mingled aroma of fear and sex. She understood Jennifer's earlier games. The hunger inside of her was going crazy as she drunk in the intoxicating scent. "Show time Needs." Jennifer backed away to let Needy out from behind her. The other girl found her feet moving of their own accord as she circled the snivelling cowboy. "It's hard the first time, but you need this baby."

"Please!" The man wept, begging for mercy. "I got a wife and a kid. My little girl, she's only eight. She needs her daddy and-" He cried out in pain as Jennifer squeezed her hand even tighter. A loud pop sounded in the quiet lot and from the man's screams Needy was certain one of his testicles had just popped. Blood ran down Jennifer's arm. It was thick and warm and the tangy smell of copper was added to the already pungent aroma surrounding them.

Needy felt the urge to sink her teeth in to his flesh, to tear his chest wide open and feast on his insides. Her stomach lurched and she felt the bile in her throat rising. "Needy!" Jennifer snapped, quickly losing her patience with the other girl. Her own hunger was quickly growing and she didn't know how much longer she could hold out.

"I can't...I-"

Jennifer lost all control. Her face contorted, her mouth stretching wider than was anatomically possible as she sunk her teeth in to the man's throat. She ripped his chest open, cracking his ribs like they were made of paper. Needy's hunger disappeared. It was replaced by repulsion as she watched Jennifer devour the still screaming cowboy. She fell to her knees, her chest heaved as the contents of her stomach erupted out on to the pavement. She was still dry heaving when the man's screams stopped and Jennifer turned to face her. Her clothes were covered in blood, her eyes were wild and feral. She was a monster. And Needy was exactly like her.

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she looked at the mess of skin and bones that was left of the man. His cheap boots were covered in blood with half a foot still in one. His hat lay a few feet from what was left of his head and Needy heard herself begin to laugh. She was hysterical as she stared at the pathetic hat. The laughter soon died, giving way to body wrecking sobs. Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"For fuck sake Needy!" She growled, wiping the blood from her face and her hands with the towel Needy had packed in her backpack. She tossed her blood stained clothes aside, standing stark naked in the moonlight. She looked like a hideous goddess, her skin bathed in darkness and stained in blood. "You need to eat you fucking pussy! Look at you! You're falling apart!" She pulled on a pair of jeans and her oversized grey sweatshirt, pulling the hood over her face to hide what remained of the blood.

Needy was a few short steps away from a mental breakdown. Her fragile mind was constantly at war with what her body had become. Sighing Jennifer pulled the blonde to her feet. She shoved her away as she took out the can of lighter fluid, something else Needy had thought to pack, and poured it over the remains. She struck a match and tossed it down on to the hat. The cheap synthetic fibres lit up like a Christmas tree, and the fire quickly spread.

"C'mon." Jennifer linked her arm in to Needy's, dragging her along with her. "Move it!" Needy blindly did as she was told, following Jennifer's orders as usual. If it hadn't been for Jennifer she doubted she would have made it out of the lot that night, never mind back to Devil's Kettle. The hunger inside of her had become almost unbearable. She'd tasted the fear of a man facing his own death and it wasn't something she was going to forget in a hurry.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jen?" Needy's mother caught the dark haired girl creeping down the stairs in the middle of the night. She'd finished yet another double shift and was glad to see her daughter's best friend was keeping her company.

"Hey." Jennifer smiled apprehensively. For all she had known Needy since the days of the sandbox she had barely spent any time around the blonde's mother. As far back as Jennifer could remember the older woman had spent all the hours god sent working. She wasn't a bad mother, just an absent one. She worked hard to make sure Needy had everything she could ask for. Jennifer respected her for that.

"Is Anita asleep?" The older blonde pulled out a beer from the fridge and offered it to the unusually quiet Jennifer. "She hasn't looked too good lately. She's all skin and bones, and I've never seen her looking so pale...Is she eating properly?"

"Don't worry, I'm looking after her." Needy's mother smiled and nodded, her gaze distant as she mulled something over in her mind.

"I'm real glad she's got you Jenny."

_"Jenny I've got your number! I need to make you mine. Jenny don't change your number."_

Nikolai's voice rang out in Jennifer's mind. She felt the anger and hatred bubbling up inside of her and quickly excused herself from the kitchen. She opened the window in Needy's room and hung her legs over the edge. The cold air of the early morning stung her exposed legs, but the sensation was not unpleasant. She closed her eyes and once again was met with Nikolai's sinister grin.

"Jen?" She jumped as Needy appeared behind her. The blonde really was a sight for sore eyes. Her pale skin was almost translucent, her eyes were dull and lifeless and her clothes hung from her small frame. She looked like a living corpse. Jennifer felt tears stinging her eyes and she turned away from her biff. She hadn't cried since before being turned. She didn't realise she still could. The sight of the person she loved most in the mortal world slowly dying before her was too much to bare and she heard a small sob escape her lips.

Needy's arms wrapped around her automatically. They were painfully thin, and her skin was marred by blue lines where her veins were protruding. No matter how many cheeseburgers or pizzas the girl ate on a daily basis, she still grew thinner every day. "Please Needy..."

"Jen, I can't." Needy's voice was as weak and feeble as her body and she slumped against her best friend's back, holding herself up. "I can't kill someone. I'm sorry, but I just can't."

"You'll die." The dark haired beauty's words were a said in a choked whisper, but they reached Needy all the same. The blonde fell silent. There was nothing she could say to Jennifer to make her understand. She wasn't strong like the other girl was. Life was a giant game of survival, and when it came down to it Jennifer was top of the food chain. _Literally._

"I tried not to feed you know, I went weeks without eating a boy...I nearly killed my mom." Jennifer knew the lie was low, even by her standards, but had to get Needy to eat one way or another. If she could just feed once, she would see how easy it was. It was pathetic really, how easily the human body could be broken.

"I'd kill myself before I hurt my mom."

Needy wasn't as weak as she seemed. She couldn't take the life of another person to save her own. But she'd take her own life to save someone else. Her words struck Jennifer and she felt what was left of her humanity reaching out for the other girl. That last small human part of her understood why Needy could not kill. Anita Lesnicky was not a demon. She was an angelic creature, pure and innocent. The demon inside of her was slowly killing her because she refused to give in and let it take over her. Where Jennifer had welcomed the demon and all it's gifts, Needy had resisted them. She'd already sealed her own fate.

"I can make you feed you know." Jennifer's threat was uttered in a low and even tone. Just as Needy had made up her mind, so had Jennifer. She would not watch her best friend and lover die. Even if she had to betray her in the most unimaginable way, she would save her from herself. She'd make her feed.

"You can try." Her voice was stronger now, sure and steady. Her eyes were still sad and lifeless, as though Jennifer was staring in to the eyes of a doll, but she sensed the dangerous power in Needy's voice, and felt the demon inside the other girl, it's presence ebbing just beneath the surface.

There was still hope.

"I know you can't get your head around this Needs, but some people deserve to die-"  
"Name one!" Needy challenged, walking straight in to Jennifer's trap, just as she'd expected. Jennifer smiled smugly, crossing her arms across her chest as she gazed out of the window and just managed to find the charcoal remains of a ruined club resting mournfully on the horizon.

"I can name you five."

* * *

 

"You look like shit. Are you on drugs or something?" Needy was in no mood for Chastity's bitchiness. She slumped against the bleachers, her eyes only half open as she watched Jennifer strutting around in her cheerleader outfit. The blonde was daydreaming about her biff in that outfit, combined with a bed...or any flat surface, when she felt a prod in her ribs. She turned and found Chastity staring at her curiously. "Seriously, are you ok?" Chastity had been a pain in the ass since her family had moved to Devil's Kettle in the sixth grade, and Needy couldn't ever remember a time when she had been sincere to her.

"Been better." She mumbled, too drained to either hide her distress, or to snap at the other girl. Chastity cast a cautious glance at Jennifer, as though trying to figure out if she had anything to do with Needy's condition.

"I heard you broke up with Chip." Needy couldn't be bothered to carry on with a conversation. She nodded, closing her eyes again she rested her head back on the bleachers, close to Chastity's foot. "Take care of yourself Anita." No one called her Anita any more, only her mother on the rare occasion that she got in trouble. She was Needy. Jennifer's Needy. When Needy opened her eyes she found Chastity glaring at something in front of her. The blonde didn't need to sit up to know she was staring at Jennifer.

Needy spent the rest of the day in a daze. She blindly followed Jennifer to all of their classes. At lunch she sat down and took out her notebook, waiting for a lecture that wasn't coming. She leant in close and whispered, "I'm going to drive you home after lunch babe. Have a nap...we're going to the city tonight-"

"No!" Needy snapped a little too loudly and blushed as the rest of the table suddenly turned their attention towards the timid blonde. "No." She repeated more quietly.

She excused herself from the table, glaring as Jennifer tried to follow her. She needed time to herself. Sitting down at one of the computer desks she opened a small pink notebook and began going over the notes she had collected on demons and possession. She'd spent every spare moment she could researching on the internet and reading old musky books from the town library. Jennifer thought she was insane for resisting the urge to feed, but Needy wasn't simply being pig-headed. She'd read an old text that she'd ordered from Amazon, which had informed her that as long as she didn't take a human life she could starve the demon and expel it from her body. The success rate of exorcising a demon that way however was very small, and of the three known survivors of this method, all were left brain dead. It took so much to fight the hunger that it left the victim _'weak in mind, body and spirit'._ The words were highlighted on her notebook.

"What's that?" Chastity's voice filled her ears and Needy groaned inside.

"Nothing." She slammed the notebook shut. She instantly regretted her actions as she realised she had shut the book back to front. On the back of the pink cover, in large black lettering was written ' _Needy hearts Jen'._ Chastity rolled her eyes.

"You're such a dyke, Lesnicky!"

The other girl's eyes widened as Needy snapped. Her movements were sluggish compared to Jennifer's fluid movements, but they were effective all the same. She had Chastity by the throat, pinned to one of the book shelves. "So what?" She growled, her voice low and threatening. She didn't expect Chastity's reaction. Warm lips pressed against her own, a daring tongue slipped past her parted lips. It was Needy's turn to be surprised. Her hand dropped from Chastity's throat. The kiss was unexpected, as was the heat between her legs. Lost in the moment she felt her arms move of their own accord as her hands gripped the other girls thighs and she roughly hoisted her up. Chastity wrapped her legs around Needy's slim waist, amazed at how easily the feeble looking girl was able to support her.

Needy could smell the other girl's arousal. She could almost sense the blood pulsing beneath her skin and it was driving her crazy. Her grip tightened to a painful extent, causing Chastity to whimper. The scent of the girl's fear washed over her, intoxicating Needy and drowning her in temptation. She bit down and tasted blood. Hot, coppery blood flowed over her tongue. Chastity groaned, her fear increasing ten-fold. She shoved Needy and fell to the floor as the blonde stumbled and lost her grip.

Needy wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and stared down at the smears of blood covering her fingers. The bile in her throat rose as her stomach began to lurch. She'd been so close to tearing Chastity's throat out. She'd felt the hunger rise up and overtake her...and she'd almost let it. Chastity grinned as she wiped the trickle of blood from the bite in her neck. "Like it rough, huh?" She tried to advance on the blonde, but Needy scrambled to her feet and almost tripped over her book bag.

"I'm sorry." Her eyes were wild and unfocused. She couldn't look at the other girl without feeling the insatiable hunger. Even around the cowboy, when he'd been begging for his life with a hard on, she hadn't felt the need to feed so badly.

It seemed Anita Lesnicky really did prefer girls.


	8. Chapter 8

"You're quiet tonight." Jennifer tossed aside yet another glossy magazine and turned her attention on to her biff. Needy lay on her bed, a book on Demonology open in front of her.

"Tired." She'd given the other girl one word responses all afternoon. The hunger inside of her had become a white hot pain searing through her insides. She couldn't get Chasity out of her mind. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the Asian girl before her, her eyes closed, moaning as Needy's lips trailed hungry kisses along her collar bone until she found the main artery and then...

Needy's eyes snapped open. She felt sick at the thought of what she wanted to do to the other girl. Even if they had been at each other's throats since sixth grade, she didn't _actually_ want to tear her throat out. The demon inside of her had other ideas though.

"I meant what I said Needs. We're meeting Chris tonight-" Needy snorted at the idea of feeding on Chris the quarterback. She'd found some more information on the demon feeding process. It seemed the fear and arousal were part of the meal. The more afraid the victim the more full Needy would feel. Chris was definitely not on her menu.

"Or would you prefer to go pay Chastity another visit?" Jennifer's voice was sharp and dry, like a whip cracking in the otherwise silent room. Apparently the blonde couldn't get five minutes away from her overbearing biff.

"Jennifer I-"

"I'm not mad Needy." Jennifer pulled the smaller girl in for a crushing kiss. She wore a self satisfied smirk as she pulled back and found the blonde staring after her ravenously. "I'm just glad we've found _something_ appetizing for you." Jennifer ran a teasing hand up and down her thigh. Needy didn't object straight away. She lay silently looking up at the perfect goddess lying beside her.

"I can't eat Chastity." Needy sighed, the pains in her stomach becoming even more unbearable as she felt herself getting turned on.

"Needs, you got to eat! I'm not giving you a choice here-"

"I know." Needy's voice was small and weak. "I don't think I even have a choice any more Jen...I don't want to die." Tears welled up in her eyes as she buried her face in Jennifer's ample chest. She could feel her mind slowly slipping away each day, along with her strength and her determination to fight. She'd tasted Chastity's fear, along with her blood, and she couldn't get the sweet taste out of her mind. She'd fought for as long as she could.

"Not Chastity though. A stranger. Someone not from Devil's Kettle. Enough people have died here." Anita Lesnicky still had some humanity left inside of her. Jennifer didn't argue.

"I'll do all the work babe. You just have to eat ok?" Needy nodded, grateful that she wouldn't be killing anyone with her own hand...or claw. "Your mum isn't going to be home for hours, there's a drifter staying over at Bob's Motel...give me an hour babe, and I'll have you sorted out." With a gentle kiss on the nose Jennifer made her way over to the bedroom window and disappeared from sight, dropping the two floors with ease.

Three hours later Needy found herself wandering the streets of Devil's Kettle in search of her missing biff. The last person she wanted to find was Chastity. "Needy." The other girl jumped as she took in the sight of the blonde. "Hey." She stood with her hands awkwardly shoved in to the pockets of her jacket.

"Hey." Needy felt the hunger inside of her threatening to rip her stomach apart. She only just managed to disguise a low guttural growl with a fake yawn. "Have you seen Jen tonight?" She preyed the answer was no. The last thing the blonde needed was Jennifer stirring things with the other girl.

Chastity's shoulders seemed to slump as Needy asked her question and she shook her head, keeping her gaze low to the ground. Needy may have been hungry and desperate to find Jennifer, but neither distracted her enough to miss the change in the other girl's behaviour. "Are you OK?" She took a tentative step closer, constantly aware of how easy it would be for her to snap and go for the other girl's throat.

"No." Chastity sighed like the weight of the world rested on her shoulders. "It's always about Jennifer isn't it?" The question threw her and Needy found herself staring at her, wide-eyed and open mouthed.

The other girl took her chance and closed the distance between them. Her lips crushed against Needy's open lips, with her tongue quickly slipping past them and exploring the blonde's mouth. Anita Lesnicky lost control in a matter of seconds. Chastity squeaked as Needy roughly shoved her back, sending both girls sprawling in to the alley between two closed stores. "Not always." Needy growled as her lips reclaimed the other girl's and her hands tore at her clothing. "Sometimes it just about me." Her fingers brushed against the inside of Chastity's panties. They were already soaking wet. All she needed was the fear.

She bit down on Chastity's lip, drawing blood and hungrily lapping it away as she unceremoniously shoved two fingers deep inside the other girl. Chastity screamed, but the sound was lost in the cavern of Needy's mouth. She felt her squirming beneath her, struggling to push her away. She didn't stop. Couldn't stop.

"Started without me babe?" She heard Jennifer's silky voice behind her and turned her head just in time to catch the dark haired beauty's lips. Realisation crashed down on Needy like a ton of bricks.

There had never been a drifter. She pushed Jennifer far away from her and wrenched her hand out of Chastity's pants. The smell of fear and arousal coated the night air and Needy felt herself beginning to physically shake with a mixture of hunger and rage.

It had been a set up. Jennifer had deliberately gone AWOL to lure Needy outside in search of her. Maybe she had lured Chastity out too, then again maybe she hadn't. Either way she had deceived the blonde. She heard Chastity whimpering behind her and barked an order at her to leave. The dark haired girl scrambled to her feet and ran for her life. Jennifer watcher her go, her eyes narrow splits.

"Well that was fucking dumb...that bitch is gonna go tell-" Her words died as Needy's hand connected with her face. The slap was unexpected and seemed to stun the dark beauty. If only for a moment.

The return blow was far from a slap. Jennifer's fist connected with her face and she felt blood dribbling down her lip. "You stupid little bitch! I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't need your kind of help Jen! And I don't need you!" She spun on her feet and tried to walk away, only to find Jennifer's fingers locked around her wrist. The dark haired demon glared at her with a ferocity that Needy had never seen from her before.

"Don't turn your back on me Needy...you'll regret it." Her eyes softened as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I love you. Everything I'm doing is for you!" She tried to pull the smaller girl in for a hug, but found herself being pushed away again.

"I'm sorry." Needy sighed, her eyes sad and her cheeks glistening with fresh tears. "I love you, but I can't live like this any more. I'm so sorry." She ran off before Jennifer could stop her, her words still haunting the other girl.

She felt an emptiness in the pit of her stomach and it had nothing to do with the hunger.

_I can't live live like this._

* * *

Needy clamped her eyes shut as pain tore through her stomach. She felt as though her organs were melting inside of her. No matter how bad it hurt she couldn't give in to the hunger. Even if it meant losing Jennifer. There were some lines she could not cross. She could not take a life, not even her own, but she could let nature take its course. Once she became weak enough her demon infested body would begin to die. In a matter of days she would simply waste away.

"Hey Needy." Chastity had a bad habit of turning up when she wasn't wanted.

"Hey." The blonde had expected her to run straight to the cops or be found in bits after a visit from Jennifer, not take a seat next to her at lunch. "Look, about last night. I won't tell anyone about you and Jen, if you don't tell anyone about me." It seemed Chastity's human brain had filtered out parts of the night. A common coping mechanism with trauma victims.

"I won't." Needy sighed, too exhausted to attempt a conversation. "I'm sorry. Really."

"You love her don't you?" Chastity sighed, her soft features falling as she realised she was being rejected again.

Needy nodded, barely moving her head. "Sometimes when you love someone, you have to make tough decisions." Chastity gave her a quizzical look but the blonde gave her no explanation as she slowly rose to her feet and made her way out of the cafeteria. With her head down low she walked right in to a wall, knocking her off her feet. Her head was spinning as she tried to get back to her feet. "Where's your head at monostat?" Jennifer's slender fingers wrapped around the blonde's wrists, gently easing her back up to her feet. "What's wrong baby?" Her eyes were warm and full of concern, enveloping Needy in a blanket of comfort.

Needy was taken aback by how calm and composed the dark haired beauty was as she stood in the doorway, her strong arms the only thing keeping Needy on her own two feet. The blonde had expected bloodshed. Or at the very least a seriously high dose of bitchy Jennifer, but her biff seemed pretty well balanced.

"Just tired." Needy mumbled, like the night before hadn't happened. "I'm going to crash in the library for a bit- Jen?" The other girl was staring intently at Needy's lips. She sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'm really not in the mood-"

"Your lip is cut." Jennifer's voice trembled as she spoke and her hand reached out to touch the dry blood on the blonde's lip.

"Yeah, I know." Needy tried to brush her off. She needed to get to the library and continue her research in to the occult.  
"You're not healing." Jennifer's voice was small and meek.

"No. I'm not." Needy replied back sharply."I'm not feeding Jen. Not now. Not ever. There has to be another way-"

"Fuck another way!" Jennifer growled, her temper breaking again. "Why can't you just accept what you are now? What we are!" Needy groaned as Jennifer slammed her against the nearest locker, her face only inches away as she added, "I will make you feed! I'll get Low Shoulder, I'll rip Nikolai's mother-fucking heart out and I will feed it to you!" Her voice was neither loud nor menacing. She spoke like she was stating a simple fact; not declaring her murderous intentions.

Needy understood her logic. If she were to kill anyone in the world it would certainly have to be the leader of a certain indie band. Low shoulder had done more than just kill Jennifer Check, they had sacrificed her to the devil. Pimped out her body to the murderous demon that lay buried not too deep beneath the dark haired girl's blemish free skin.

"No." Needy closed her eyes as she spoke the single word, expecting Jennifer's anger to send her toppling over the edge. After a few moments of quiet she bravely opened one eye and found Jennifer staring at her in awe and wonder. Her mouth hung open and her brow was knitted as though in deep contemplation. "W-what?" Needy stumbled over her words, more fearful of a contemplative Jennifer than an angry demon.

"You're like the greatest person I know." Jennifer's words left Needy with her own mouth hanging open. "Nikolai and Low Shoulder fucked both our lives and you..." She sighed as though unsure of what to say next. Running a hand through her loose dark curls she finally found the words she was looking for.

"I wish I was half the person you are Needy."

Under normal circumstances the blonde would have taken the comment as scathing sarcasm; but times were far from normal in Devil's Kettle. It was probably one of the sincerest things Jennifer Check had ever said in her life and Needy loved her all the more for it. She wrapped her arms around the taller girl, not caring who might see them as they stood in the open hallway. As it happened Chip had stumbled on to the scene. Upon seeing the state of his ex-girlfriend he ducked behind a row of lockers, instead of letting his mouth go as he had intended, and listened to the two girls talking.

"I love you." The exhausted blonde sighed in to Jennifer's shoulder as she buried her face in the crook of the other girl's neck.

"Is it bad that I wish you were a bad person?" Jennifer sighed, finally opening up to the other girl instead of shouting at her. "I wish you'd feed...then we'd both be fucking invincible babe! The world would be our Muscle!"

"Oyster." Needy corrected, small chuckles shaking her body as she laughed in to the other girl's shoulder and was rewarded with a sharp 'whatever'.

"I don't want the world Jen. Everything I need is right here in Devil's Kettle."

Jennifer smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. As alive as her body felt on the outside she felt like she too was dying on the inside. She knew how unbalanced she had become because of the demonic presence inside of her. She felt like Needy was the only thing keeping her sane. Without the little blonde kicking her ass in line, who knew what she might do? She squeezed Needy tighter than she had intended, but couldn't let go. She needed the other girl as much as her lungs needed oxygen. Well maybe they didn't need it quite so much post-demonic possession, but the sentiment was there.

She sighed, letting the air out of her lungs before finally swallowing her pride. She had tried to do things her way and it was only killing her biff. Maybe it was time to do things Needy's way. "Isn't there someway we could get rid of the demon inside of you?"

Needy pulled back slightly, seemingly unnerved. Her voice was low and shaky as she replied. "Yes."

"Well come on Einstein, what are we waiting for?" She tried to take Needy's hand, beaming at the prospect of saving her girl. Needy pulled away once more, unable to look Jennifer in the eye.

"It would mean killing the demon inside of you."

Jennifer lost her smile and let her hand drop idly to her side. Frowning she found she was only capable of one response. "Fuck."

Halfway down the hall, from his hiding place behind the lockers Chip repeated her statement. Clenching his fists and swallowing the bile in his throat he realised what he had to do to save his girl. Chip was going to have to kill Jennifer Check. It was the only way. Even Needy had said so.


	9. Chapter 9

"It's the only way to kill the demon inside of me Jen. _You_ infected me." Her voice held no anger, but Jennifer knew her biff was still pissed that she had infected her with the demon. They had barely spoken for the rest of the afternoon after Needy's declaration that they had to kill the demon inside Jennifer. But the other girl knew it was her fault Needy was curled up in bed, talking through gritted teeth as waves of pain rolled through her stomach. She looked pale and weak, like a ghost of her former self. "If you keep the demon inside you...I'll die."

"You could feed." Jennifer knew what the blonde's response would be. The other girl didn't even bother to answer. It wasn't an option. Needy could not kill.

A tense silence settled over them. Jennifer sat on the window ledge, staring out at the starless sky above her. She loved Needy with all of her heart. Had always loved her and always would, even if she didn't always show it properly. On the other hand immortality and bad-ass demon powers were a lot to give up. For the first time in her life she was torn between her biff and something else. Would immortal life even be worth living without Needy? Could she ever keep what remained of her humanity without her little external conscience? She felt a familiar rumble in her stomach and sighed. She had not long fed, yet the demon was once again demanding payment for the gifts it bestowed upon her.

"What would we have to do?" Jennifer knew what she would have to do to keep her immortality, which of course would be nothing at all. She'd have to just sit back and watch as her lover died of starvation and self loathing. It wouldn't hurt to ask what they would need to do to save Needy.  
"Kill five people." Needy's answer had not been what she was expecting. "We need to have five sacrifices in exchange for taking the demon out of you. We cure you and we cure me." The blonde's voice was unnaturally cold as she spoke about human sacrifice. "I...I read it weeks ago, but I didn't want to bring it up...not till you mentioned Low Shoulder..."

A cruel grin spread over Jeniffer's full lips. Whether she was willing to sacrifice her immortality or not, she was more than willing to tear apart every member of that Satan worshipping, eye-liner wearing, loser indie band. "Aww, babe, it's like all my Christmases have just come at once." She leapt down from the window ledge and made her way over to the bed. She lifted the fragile girl with ease and sat her in her lap.

She knew Needy was too unstable to take things too far. The last thing Jennifer wanted was the demon inside of her ripping her biff apart if Needy lost control and tried to eat _her._ A low, threatening, growl ripped from the blonde's throat as Jennifer began kissing her. The mix of hunger and lust were too much. The lines between the two grew too blurry as Jennifer's lips worked against Needy's. The dark haired beauty let out a growl of her own as she pulled away from the smaller girl and forced her hands to stay firmly on the blonde's stomach. No higher, no lower.

"God Needy, I want you so badly." Jennifer's breath was hot and ragged against her ear and Needy felt herself involuntarily buck back against her biff. The action spurred Jennifer on and her hands left the safety of Needy's stomach, heading to the waistband of her sweats.

"No!" It was Needy's turn to pull away as she used what little strength she had to get up off the bed. She slumped in to the chair in front of her computer desk and tried to compose herself. Every fibre of her being wanted Jennifer. Unfortunately her mind was divided over fucking or eating the other girl. "We need...we need to do the ritual."

"When?" Jennifer lay on her back on the bed, trying not to think of how she could smell the other girl's arousal.

"T-t-tonight." Needy sighed, her courage starting to waver along with her conviction. "Low Shoulder are playing in the city. This could be our last chance Jen."

They caught the last bus in to the city and within a few hours they were standing on a street corner outside some sleazy club. The doorman ushered Jennifer in without question, but held out a hand to stop Needy.

"I don't think so."

The blonde had her hair pulled up and an oversized hooded sweatshirt on over ragged jeans. She looked like a fifteen year old tweaker. Jennifer whispered something in to the man's ear. It took every ounce of will power that the blonde had not to break his arm as he finally pulled it away with a wink at Jennifer.

"What are we going to do?" The blonde shouted over the music and the sounds of the jostling crowd. They needed to get Low Shoulder on their own somehow. That wasn't going to be easy if they caught sight of the girl they thought they had sacrificed. Before Jennifer could answer the band started up. The audience went wild as the first few chords of _'Through the Trees'_ started playing.

Jennifer grinned as she spun Needy around to face the stage. Upon it stood Nikolai and the rest of Low Shoulder. "I don't give a fuck if girls get your rocks off babe...I'm ripping that son of a bitch's heart out, and I'm giving it to you." Jennifer's demon was too close to the surface for comfort. She was hungry and irritable. Needy knew that if she lost control and killed Nikolai or any of the others before they had a chance to do the ritual they would ruin any chance they had. The blonde would not last long enough for them to find five more deserving sacrifices.

"Cool it!" Needy shouted in her ear, trying to regain some semblance of control.

She understood why her best friend was on edge though. She was literally starving and surrounded by a gourmet buffet of all you can eat teenage girls and their raging hormones. One dark haired Asian girl at the front of the crowd by the stage caught her attention and she felt her stomach lurch.

"Looks like your little play date is here Needs." Jennifer's voice was cold and calculating. Needy could hear her crystal clear, even over the noise of the roaring crowd. It was not her biff that was speaking to her, but the demon. Like the serpent trying to tempt Eve, the demon was dangling a big juicy apple before her. She could sense Chastity's arousal from the other side of the room. It didn't help when the girl turned and caught Needy openly staring at her. The blush that spread across her cheeks was almost invitation enough for the blonde. She found her feet taking a step forward without her permission.

Jennifer's hand clamped painfully down on her shoulder, keeping her in place. It seemed Jen's jealousy had overpowered anything else running through her mind. Even the hunger. "Come on." She led them through the crowd to the back of the room where they managed to procure one of the booths. Sitting in the shadows they waited for the set to finish, and for their chance to lure Low Shoulder to their deaths.

On the other side of the room, equally hidden in a dark corner, Chip watched as Needy and the Satan's spawn that she called a best friend took a seat in one of the booths. He wasn't sure why they had come all the way to the city, but he guessed it was for Jennifer to feed the demon inside of her. He knew he would have to kill the siren in order to free his poor girlfriend from her dangerous spell. With Jennifer Check out of the way Needy would be free to come running back to his waiting arms.

* * *

 

"I'm fucking starving." Jennifer growled, her eyes impatiently scanning the crowded bar. Her eyes lit up as they settled on Chase. "All these douche-bags walking around like fucking happy meals. You don't know how awesome it feels to feed on them Needy. To feel powerful and just so fucking _satisfied._ Try it babe, just once?"

"No!" Needy snapped, her hand cupped Jennifer's cheek and forced her attention away from the dance floor. She wasn't entirely sure whether the other girl had come with her to get rid of her demon or just to kill Low Shoulder. Jennifer had never exactly been stable, and Needy could feel her influence on her slowly slipping day by day. "We're here to do the ritual and get rid of the demons-"

"By tearing Low Shoulder apart." She had Jennifer's full attention again. The dark haired vixen was practically bouncing in her seat at the thought of killing Nikolai and his little minions.

"By sacrificing them properly." Needy corrected impatiently. She started to wonder whether it would be a good idea to let her feed before hand, to chill her out and make her less blood thirsty. Although if anything went wrong it would be easier to try and stop her if she was hungry.

Low Shoulder's set finally ended, but they hung around the club for a while afterwards. Needy grew more and more impatient as the night wore on. Nikolai was swamped with girls as he made his way through the crowds to the bar, he broke free of them on the way back and caught sight of Jennifer staring at him. He sauntered over and Needy's heart stopped. Their plan required the element of surprise to work. She felt Jennifer tense beside her. "Hey there." Nikolai smirked at Jen. "Did you enjoy the show?" Needy felt herself take a breath again as she realised the bastard had no idea who Jennifer was. He had murdered her in cold blood, sacrificed her so that he and his band could sell a few records. The blonde felt her blood boiling as the sleaze was all over her lover, offering to buy her a drink and inviting her back to his van. Because that had gone done so well last time.

"Only if my girlfriend can come." Jennifer's voice was a teasing sing song as she grabbed Needy's hand. Nikolai's eyes lit up at the prospect of a threesome. Needy may have looked like crap but the lead singer of Low Shoulder was as easily excited as any other man.

"Sounds good." He grinned, nodding his head over towards the rest of the band who were packing up. "We're on our way back to our hotel, if you two lovely ladies would care to join us?"

"Sure." Jennifer answered before Needy could open her mouth. "I'm Sarah and this is Annie." She used fake names and a wide smile, obviously aware that Nikolai had no idea who she was.

"I'm Nik-"

"We know who you are silly." Jen giggled in that fake way she flirted with boys when she wanted something. Needy wasn't entirely sure how she was keeping herself calm, but Jennifer was the epitome of calm. She pulled Needy out of the booth and dragged her with her as she followed Nikolai out of the club. The barman flashed Jennifer a confused expression, he'd obviously been expecting something from her for letting Needy inside. She blew him a kiss, giggling as he started calling her a bitch.

The ride to the hotel was mercifully short. Most of the band seemed oblivious to who Needy and Jen really were, but one of them kept staring at the pair. Jennifer recognised him as the one who had questioned Nikolai the night they had killed her. He'd been the only one to have second thoughts about murdering her, but in the end he'd stood by like all the rest of them. Jennifer would kill him first. It would probably be quick. Nikolai would be last and it would be anything but.

"Have we-" He finally plucked up the courage to talk to them, but Jennifer didn't give him a chance to ask his question. She pulled Needy in close and crushed their lips together. She felt Needy's low growl against her lips as the blonde eagerly responded. She ended things before Needy's hunger could get the better of her. It seemed to have the desired effect as the one who was staring at them fell silent. Jennifer giggled innocently as Nikolai licked his lips in anticipation.

The hotel suite was a penthouse on the top floor of some swanky hotel. The receptionist behind the desk gave the group, Jennifer and Needy in particular, a scathing look as they passed through the lobby. When the seven of them stepped in the oversized elevator Needy stood close to Jennifer. She felt the other girl beginning to lose her cool as she glared at the back of Nikolai's head. Everything had to go according to plan. They couldn't afford for Jennifer to loose it and kill any of them before the ritual.

"So, where are you girls from?" Nikolai asked he sauntered over to the mini bar and started pouring out shots. He acted as though he was interested, but the girls knew what the arrogant front man was like. He had no real interest in where they were from, he just wanted to use them for sex.

"Devil's Kettle." Jennifer answered before Needy could stop them. Nikolai froze. The glass bottle in his hands slipped and fell to the floor, shattering at his feet.

"I fucking knew it!" The one who had been staring at them jumped back from the two girls as though they'd just bit him. The others moved warily back, waiting for Nikolai to respond.

He stared from Needy to Jen, his eyes wide with disbelief. "Julie, right?"

"Jennifer." Her voice was low and threatening. Her eyes were glazed over and her fists were clenched. Needy was losing her. "The least you could do is remember my name you fucking faggot!"

"How?" Nikolai looked more delighted than scared. He stepped forward, only stopping when Jennifer physically growled at him, her eyes flashing yellow. "Oh...you weren't a virgin were you?" He slapped his forehead dramatically. "Really should have saw that coming. I was having second thoughts about using you until blondie here told me you _were_ a virgin. If anyone's to blame it's her really-"

"Room service!"An unexpected knock at the door stopped everyone in their tracks.

"Didn't order anything. Get lost." Nikolai shouted, his eyes never leaving Jennifer's body as he slowly circled her, taking in her form.

"I've got an order for this room, got to deliver." Needy frowned at the familiar voice.

"Chip?" She called out before she could stop herself. Jennifer snarled as Nikolai pulled open the door to reveal Chip. She took two steps forward before Nikolai stepped out of the way to reveal the gun Chip was holding. He was aiming straight at Jennifer.

"Fuck."

A single shot ran out as Chip's finger squeezed around the trigger. "No! Needy screamed as Jennifer clutched her chest. Blood welled around her hands, seeping through her fingers. Needy's demon roared it's ugly head. She cleared the room in the blink of an eye. The gun went flying as she lifted Chip off his feet and threw him clear across the room. He slammed in to the plasma screen, hanging on the wall, before falling to the ground in a crumpled heap. Needy screamed out in pain as the hunger grew. The sudden surge of energy had come at a cost and she sunk to her knees, gasping in pain. "That is fucking cool!" Nikolai laughed. He wasn't looking at Needy though. His gaze was focused squarely on Jennifer. She stood in the centre of the room, her hands dripping with blood and her gaze murderous. She brought a finger to her lips and licked it clean of blood.

"You are so fucking lucky I only just fed. Because that fucking hurt." She lifted her top and every man in the room watched in amazement as the skin began to heal and the bullet popped out of the wound. It fell to the floor with a soft thud. Needy was too busy clutching her stomach to pay much attention.

"You're a demon." The Low Shoulder front man stated the obvious. "That's...that's awesome." He grinned.

"Not for you." Jennifer growled. "I'm going to tear your fucking heart out and shove it up your ass before it even stops beating." She took a step forward, but stopped as Nikolai held his hands up.

"Why? Because I killed you? Oh boo-hoo. I fucking made you Jenny! You're strong and invincible, and smoking hot by the way, because of me! You need to eat don't you? Those murders in Devil's Kettle, they were all you. You could join the band, come on tour with us. A different city every night, an unlimited food supply-"

"And what would you get out of it?" Jennifer growled. Needy couldn't understand why she was even bothering to talk to him. Getting shot had to have taken a lot of her energy. She'd be starving again. The blonde whimpered as thinking about the hunger only made the pain worse.

"You could turn me." Nikolai answered as though it were obvious. "Think about it Jenny, we could be together. Me and you, touring the world, doing whatever the fuck we want-"

"Jen." Needy pleaded, struggling to get back to her feet. "Jen, please don't listen to him. We have to do the ritual-"

"Aww, does little miss party-pooper want to make you human again? What so you and her can play house and live your happy little hick lives in Devil's teapot? Sounds fucking wonderful..."

"Jennifer-"

"Shut up Needy." The other girl's voice was harsher than Needy had ever heard it. And it wasn't the demon talking.

"Think about it Jenny. We get rid of pippy long-stockings here and the bellboy and there are no witnesses. C'mon, what do you say?"

Jennifer looked from Nikolai to Needy. The blonde looked terrible. Her skin was a sickly shade of grey, her hair was limp and greasy, hanging loose from her ponytail and getting in her eyes. She could barely stand and looked just about ready to drop dead. She was too stubborn to feed, so the only way to save her would be to forfeit her invulnerability. Needy's eyes were wide and pleading. "Jen, please...sandbox love, remember?" Jennifer dropped her gaze, unable to look at her childhood friend. She loved her. She truly did. Loved her with every fibre of her being. Unfortunately very little of Jennifer Check still remained.

"I'm sorry Needy."  
  


* * *

 

"I'm sorry Needy."

Jennifer Check really was sorry. She was sorry for every wrong she had ever done to her biff; and that covered quite a lot of their friendship. She was sorry she was hungry and not thinking straight as her hand shot forward, ripping through flesh and bone as easily as parting water. She was sorry as Needy's eyes widened in utter disbelief. She was sorry she was such an utter fuck up and hadn't even been able to do the right thing for the most important person in her life.

It was over in a second. The blink of an eye.

Needy let out a gasp as her knees gave way and she sunk to the floor. Chip reached out for her first, with Jennifer rooted to the spot, a human heart still beating in her hands.

"That's fucking cool!" Nikoali let out a hysterical laugh as he stared at the vital organ Jennifer held in her hand. One of _his_ vital organs. "Fuck." His body crumpled to the ground. His band mates looked on in silence. There was no screaming or hysterical attempt to get out of the room. They were all in shock, their eyes still glued to the now still heart in Jen's bloody hand.

"Sorry Needs." Her hand unclenched, letting the stolen heart fall from her grasp and hit the floor with a sickening squelch. "Couldn't help it."

"Fuck Jen!" Needy pushed Chip away from her, knocking him to the floor as she got to her feet. "You could have waited! We needed all five of them! What the hell are we going to do now?" She was screaming at her, very close to becoming hysterical and losing it all together. She was exhausted and the hunger had her stomach clenching in painful spasms. She could feel her body slowly decaying. There wasn't much time left. It seemed her death would be spent the same way as her life. Arguing with Jennifer Check.

"Still five by my count." Jennifer was staring daggers at Chip. The young man realised what she was implying and scrambled for the gun he had dropped on the floor. Needy kicked it out of his way before his fingers could take hold of it.

"Not happening!" She snapped at the other girl. Jennifer was looking for any excuse to get rid of her lover's ex. Being one short for the ritual seemed to have worked out in her favour. "We'll figure something out!" It was one thing to sacrifice the satanic indie band that had killed Jennifer and started the shit storm that had become their lives; it was another to murder a boy she had once loved.

"You don't have time." Jennifer growled in response. "There are seven people in this room Needy. You need to live, so that means five need to die. One left over baby. Him or me." The reality of the situation hit the blonde like a brick to the head. They had to do the ritual. Even if it meant Needy sacrificing herself, she had to get the demon out of Jennifer.

"Or me." She added the possibility, but Jennifer slammed that idea without a second thought.

"No! All of this…" She held her arms up, indicating the chaos of the room, from the body in the middle of the floor to the grown men cowering in the corner, "is for you. I love you Needy. I always have…So it's your choice. Me or Chip. I won't fight you. If you want to save him, I won't fight." She sighed in defeat, knowing Needy would need to do the right thing. Chip was more or less innocent. Jennifer had murdered countless people. For once in her life she was being selfless, putting someone else first. It had nothing to do with Chip of course. She would have happily torn him limb from limb if she got the chance too. It was all for Needy. She wanted her not only to live, but to be able to live with herself.

"Ok." Needy choked out, unable to meet her best friend's gaze. "Chip, I'll need your help. Start drawing a circle with this-" She took a stick of white chalk out of her pocket and tossed it to her ex. He caught it, though he never tore his gaze away from Jennifer, worried it was some sort of trick and she was about to rid him of his own heart. "Jen, get the rest of Low Shoulder in to position."

"Whatever you say." Jennifer was far from happy with Needy's choice to save Chip, but she stuck to her word and didn't try to fight her fate. She had died before. It would be easier a second time round.

None of the band members put up a fight as she dragged and pushed them over to the circle Chip had made in the middle of the living room. She positioned them as Needy had instructed her. Chip was still kneeling where the last sacrifice was supposed to go, finishing off the chalk line. "I'm sorry." Both she and Chip looked up as Needy spoke. Her voice was low, the words forced out with what little strength she had left.

"It's-" Jennifer started to speak, trying to let her know she knew Needy was doing the right thing. She was abruptly cut off as Needy slammed the butt of the handgun down on Chip's head. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slumped forward. The gun fell from the blonde's hands, the weight of it too heavy for her weak wrists to hold.

"I couldn't…I…I choose you Jen. It's always been you." Jennifer rushed forward as Needy slumped to the ground. "It's time. We need to do this…now."

She pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket, a page torn from the book she had found the ritual in. She didn't really need the page; the words had been burnt in to her mind from reading them so much. Which was probably for the best as the page blurred and swam before her aching eyes. She felt physically and mentally drained, though there was no longer any pain; not that that was a good sign. She began inciting the words, repeating them each time Jennifer went up to one of the men and slit theirs throats. She was kind and killed the jittery one who had spoken up for her first. The others began to get hysterical, one of them made a run for the door, she caught him in the blink of an eye and dragged him back over to the circle before slitting his throat. The others were resigned to their fate and the ritual went without a hitch. Chip was the last to go. Still unconscious he didn't feel a thing as Jennifer sunk the knife in to his throat and dragged it across his flesh. She cut her own palm and threw the blade in to the centre of the circle as Needy finished the ritual. The blade spontaneously erupted in to fire, bathing them in an intense red light before burning out. The corpses on the floor twitched until the light was gone and the lay still and silent.

"Well that was a motherfucking let down." Jennifer let out a hysteric giggle. She fell silent as she turned around and found Needy on her feet. Her skin looked healthier and her eyes were not sunk in to the back of her head. She looked more alive than Jennifer had seen her in weeks. Unfortunately Needy could not say the same about her friend and lover.

"Jen?" She choked out, her eyes widening in horror at the sight before her.

Blood was seeping on the floor as slash and stab wounds formed over her perfect body. The wounds of her death. With the demon gone there was nothing keeping her alive. That part had not been included in any of the research she had done, though it was suddenly obvious. Jennifer Check had been killed the night of the fire. The demon had brought her body back, and enough of her humanity to bring her back to Needy, but without the demon infesting her there was not enough of her left to keep her alive.   
  
"Needy?" Jen's hands went to the gaping wound in her chest. "Help me. Please. You have to…" The blood was flowing thick and fast and there was nothing either of the girls could do. Needy had never felt so helpless in her entire life as she watched her best friend bleeding to death before her eyes. It was all her fault and she knew it. If she had just fed her demon, if she had adjusted and adapted as Jennifer had.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."


	10. Epilogue

Life moved on. Low Shoulder were found dead in their hotel room, next to a kid from Devil's Kettle. They blamed Chip for the murders. Including the ones in Devil's Kettle. They didn't dwell on the fact the victims had been ripped apart with the ferocity of an animal. It didn't matter that Chip had alibis for some of the murders. In the end the murders stopped and the town needed someone to blame.   
  
They had lost enough of their young people, they needed to feel safe, and the only way to do that was to blame a boy who couldn't defend himself. Needy felt bad. Especially at the funeral when she was the only one who turned up. She had held his mother's hand all the way through the service and had turned to her at the end to tell her that, even though Chip had lost his way, she was sure he was at peace with God.

She was thankful when the service ended and she was able to go home. She shrugged off her blazer and loosed the buttons of her black shirt. It had been a long few months, but Chip's funeral signalled the end of the killing.

Jennifer's wounds had bled until she was near death, her eyes wide and pleading, her mouth open in a silent scream. The demon had seeped out of her body through her blood, pooling in the centre of the circle with the blood of the other sacrifices, until it had caught fire, cleansing Jennifer and Needy's body of the parasite that infected them. As the fire had burnt itself out, Jennifer's body had lay untouched in the centre, her eyes wide and staring straight at Needy.

The blonde sighed, trying to forget the events of that day. She had to move on with her life. Make a fresh start. They both did. A smile crept over her lips as slender arms wrapped around her waist, making the horrors of Chip's death and his funeral slip from her mind in a way only her biff could.

"Where's it at monostat?"


End file.
